


Shove Them in Water

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flowers and Chocolates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Selina is kinda mean.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Shove Them in Water

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for the valentine's Bingo thingy I am doing

Selina stared hard at the offered flowers and chocolates, “What are these for?” Suspicion in her tone.

A wave of confusion crossed Bruce’s face briefly, “They’re for you, Selina.”

“What the hell am I gonna do with a bunch of flowers that are going to wilt and die, Bruce?” He opened his mouth then shut it as she continued, “Do you know how often Ivy crashes at my place?”

“I hadn’t thought about that,” Bruce was starting to realize that maybe traditional gifts were not the route he should’ve taken. “What should I do with these?”

Selina shrugged as she took the chocolates from him, “I don’t know, shove them in some water and give them to the old man.” She curled up on the couch and flipped open the box of sweets as Bruce hurried out of the room, a small smile on her face as she studied the various animal shapes picking a cute cat one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
